kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2016 Event/E-4
Information |Easyqty1 = 1 |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 1 |Easyitem3 = |Easyqty3 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 1 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Normitem4 = |Normqty4 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 1 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 |Harditem5 = |Hardqty5 = 1 }} Branching Rules This map has two phases: Transport and Combat phase. Please plan your fleet accordingly. Transport Phase Combat Phase is in the fleet (UNCONFIRMED) |Q -> U = * Fail the LoS check |Q -> V = * Pass the LoS check }} Fleet compositions & Tips NOTE: If you clear the Transportation phase, you CANNOT go back there unless you reset the map. Do take note of this when considering farming node M for Asakaze 1/ Transport Phase *3DD + 1CL + 2CAV = C-H-K-M (2 battles) *3CV(L) + 3DD = C-D-F-I-J-H-K-M Transport Phase Tips *Using 3CV(L) + 3DD will be easier to pass, being able to achieve AS at node H. However, it will take the longer route. *On the other hand, 2 CAV + CL + 3DD will give much more TP bar points per run and is cheaper, but you will only be able to reach AP at node H at the most. *Sparkling is recommended. *As the map has very tough preboss nodes, it is strongly recommended to bring node support shelling. *There is a LoS check before boss, be sure to bring some planes. 2/ HP Bar Phase Long route (From P->N/R): *2 (F)BB(V), 4CV(L) = O-P-N-R-S-Q-V *2 CVL/CA, 2 CV, 2 FBB/CV = O-P-R-S-Q-V. (CV+FBB More than 4 will go to Node N) *Due to the heavy Abyssal forces, it is recommended to use one of these two formations.Light ships are more likely to be heavily damaged at air battle node. ** Note: If you are unable to finish last dance, you can also replace a CV with a high luck DD as flagship and with torpedo cut-in or using the "short route fleet" below. Shorter route (From P->S): *FBB + 2CVL + 2DD + CL - must be fast fleet to go O-P-S-Q-V. You can also replace 1CVL with CAV. *Abukuma Kai Ni and Akizuki-class DD are recommended for short route setup. *AS: 150+ for easy, 300+ for hard Combat Phase Tips *You are up against 12 enemy ships with only 6 ships. Plan accordingly! **Sparkling is recommended, but not crucial. **Boss support is recommended for pre- and last-dance *As the map has very tough S node, it is strongly recommended to bring node support shelling even if it only affect one node *It is worth noting the the reward plane from normal has a combat range of 10 and the plane from hard only has 8 range with 1 additonal AA and accuracy. Players should consider the value of both planes carefully as clearing E-4 on normal still allows for E-5 hard to be selected. References Drop list